Michael Daskalaris
Michael I Daskalaris, Megadoux of Tzamouria and Autokrator of Ruthenia, Count of Daskas, (3119-) is one of the heirs to the throne of Ruthenia. Michael is the second line in the throne and son of Basileomitor Irene Kantakouzina and the defuncted Basileus Konstantinos I Daskalaris. If Theodoros dies without a Porphyrogennētos, Michael will known as Basileus Michael I Early life Megadoux Michael was born at ouranoupolis Nosokomeío, Auronopolis, on 14 December of 3119. He was named Michaelinspiration of the founding father of the ruthenians, Michael Auronopoulos. his paternal line is Selloi-Maurian Daskalaris and his mother from notable Kantakouzenos family, a Selloi nobles from the west of the empireThe Kantakouzenos family comes from southern Portossa Education and Carreer On 14 January 3120 he became Autokrator of Ruthenia when his father takes imperial throne after the war against Maurya The Crown Prince attended primary schoolas a private pupil at Palace of Blanchernas and later travelled to Thracia to finish his secondary school in Neapolis When he began a course in Political Science at Imperial University of Auronopolis. This included a year at Celestial University, under the name of Michael Michalopoulos, studying political science. He then took up a position for three months with the Ruthenian mission in Thracia. the course in the prescribed number of years with an exam result above average in the university. His final paper was an analysis on the foreign policy of the Aurigan States, which he had visited several times during his studies.During his studies, He completed throughout the region, while I was studying, escorted by the Hetareia He has completed extensive military studies and training in all three services, notably completing education as a sailor in the naval elite special operations forces, during diversal missions in Thracia and as Ezvones in Mt. Agios. Military Service * Member of Hetareia * Ypolochagos (Liutenant) * Commander Spatharios with the Hetareia * Protipolochagos in the Reserve (Army) * Kapetanos in the Reserve (Army) * Lanthypoploiarchos in the Reserve (Navy) . * Command and General Staff Course,Basileion Military Academy * Antisyntagmatarchis (Air Force) * Staff Officer, Defence Command Ruthenia * Senior lecturer with the Institute of Strategy at the Imperial Ruthenian Defence College Languages The Autokrator mother tongue is Hellenic. In addition he is fluent in Maurian, Aquitanian and Standard Gaian.During his stay at the Celestial city, took a quick course of the local language, being one of the first to learn the language among the Ruthenians Life as Ambassador After the death of his Father in 3131, he was chosen for his older brother Theodoros to become ambassador of Ruthenia in Aquitaine presenting official credentials during the imperial dinner with royal families of Aquitaine and Ruthenia in Königsberg he married with Valeria Argyrosina from Eudoxion in the Aquitanian capital, the two married in 3132 in the Cathedral of St. Andreas in Neapolis, just before the diplomatic mission. Areas of Interest Scientific Research Michael has a special interest in scientific research, climate change and sustainability.Michael studies Political Science because is father asked him, but his first choice was mine engineering He participated in expeditions, forums and events on climate. The prince has represented Ruthenia as a promoter of sustainable Ruthenian energy. Diplomacy and Foreign Affairs Michael is very interested in international affairs, has urged his brother Theodoros to start conversations and diplomatic moves with various allied countries, recommended his brother tried to education treaty between Gaia and Ruthenia, as is also a promoter of Gaian Culture and diplomacy, he has expressed concern about the state of the federation in which his country is united behind the Treaty of Union and in an academic journal Auronopolis struck his brother Theodoros by the "little caution when signing treaties"Michael writed an article called "The future of the Union on suspense" in Karakaloia Magazine, Imperial University of Auronopolis Ancestry References See Also * House of Daskalaris Category:Ruthenia Category:Ruthenian People